f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1971 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1971 |driver1 =Jackie Stewart |driver1points =62 |driver2 =Ronnie Peterson |driver2points =33 |driver3 =François Cevert |driver3points =26 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =73 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =36 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =33 }} The 1971 Formula One season was the 22nd FIA Formula One season. It featured the 22nd World Championship of Drivers, the 14th International Cup for F1 Manufacturers and several non-championship Formula One races. The World Championship season commenced on March 6 and ended on October 3 after eleven races. Tyrrell Racing added reliability to the flashes of blinding speed showed by their new car at the end of 1970. Jackie Stewart took advantage of that and won six races and the championship, with his young teammate François Cevert winning the season finale and jumping to third in the final standings. Teams and Drivers Gold Leaf Team Lotus World Wide Racing |constructor = |chassis = 56B 72C 72D |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 ST6 TBN |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–11 |seconddriver = Reine Wisell |seconddriverrounds = 1–8, 10–11 |thirddriver = Dave Charlton |thirddriverrounds = 4, 6 |fourthdriver = David Walker |fourthdriverrounds = 4 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312B 312B2 |tyre = |engine = 001 F12 001/1 F12 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jacky Ickx |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Clay Regazzoni |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Mario Andretti |thirddriverrounds = 1–4, 7, 10–11 }} STP March Raing Team |constructor = |chassis = 711 |tyre = |engine = T33 V8 DFV V8 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdriver = Ronnie Peterson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Andrea de Adamich |seconddriverrounds = 1–2, 5–7, 9, 11 |thirddriver = Alex Soler-Roig |thirddriverrounds = 1–5 |fourthdriver = Nanni Galli |fourthdriverrounds = 3–11 |fifthdriver = Niki Lauda |fifthdriverrounds = 8 |sixthdriver = Mike Beuttler |sixthdriverrounds = 10 }} Elf Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = 001 002 003 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = François Cevert |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jackie Stewart |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Peter Revson |thirddriverrounds = 11 }} Bruce McLaren Motor Racing |constructor = |chassis = M14A M19A |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Denny Hulme |firstdriverrounds = 1–8, 10–11 |seconddriver = Peter Gethin |seconddriverrounds = 1–7 |thirddriver = Jackie Oliver |thirddriverrounds = 6, 8–9 }} Motor Racing Developments |constructor = |chassis = BT33 BT34 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Graham Hill |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Dave Charlton |seconddriverrounds = 1 |thirddriver = Tim Schenken |thirddriverrounds = 2–11 }} Calendar World Championship Schedule Non-Championship Schedule Results and standings Drivers Points for the 1971 World Championship of Drivers were awarded on a 9-6-4-3-2-1 basis to the top six placegetters in each race. For classification, only the best five results from the first half of the season and the best five results from the second half of the season could be retained. |valign="top" align="left"| |} International Cup for Manufacturers final standings Points were awarded on a 9–6–4–3–2–1 basis to the first six finishers at each round, however only the best placed car from each manufacturer was eligible to score points. The best five results from the first six rounds and the best four results from the last five rounds were retained. *'Bold' results counted to championship totals. References Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1971 Formula One Season